memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Tucker III (DMU)
|Rank=commander |Insignia = |Office=Emperor of the Terran Empire }} In the dark mirror universe, Charles Tucker III was a male Terran who later became Emperor of the Terran Empire in the mid-22nd century, which he rule the Empire for many years after he assumed the Imperial throne back in 2155 and the patriarch of the Tucker Dynasty, which would rule the Terran Empire until the early 2290s. The Enterprise In the early 2150s, he once served as chief engineer on the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01) (DMU)|ISS Enterprise]]. Due to the hazardous nature of warp reactor technology, the right side of Commander Tucker's face was deformed, as a result of delta radiation exposure. The deformity was so extreme that it would make sure his "grandkids'll glow in the dark." He first met Jonathan Archer in 2145. Archer was the only person to call him "Trip." He was very attracted to T'Pol and even did her an enjoyable "favor" while she was enduring the pon farr. While under the influence of a mind meld with T'Pol, Trip unknowingly sabotaged the Suliban cloaking device that he had previously installed on Enterprise. It turned out that T'Pol was using him to help Captain Maximilian Forrest regain command of the starship. As a result, he spent four hours in the agony booth. He was incensed when T'Pol told him what she had done. Tucker was not friendly or easygoing. He was mean-spirited, short-tempered with his subordinates, cynical and highly suspicious of others to the point of paranoia at times. He was not friends with Major Malcolm Reed quite the opposite, the two hated each other. Tucker was infuriated when Commander Archer had Reed and his MACO detachment investigate the sabotage of the Suliban cloaking device, instead of allowing the Engineering department to investigate. When Tucker was later thrown in the agony booth by Archer, Reed took great pleasure in overseeing Tucker's torture, and taunted him over his predicament. The USS Defiant Tucker was a member of the assault team that boarded the . When the Enterprise was destroyed by the Tholians, Tucker worked together with T'Pol, Reed and Archer to power up the Defiant, escape the Tholian base and destroy the Tholian ships. uniform from the 23rd century]] Archer assigned Tucker as chief engineer on board the Defiant, but ran into problems almost immediately. The Defiant was not fully operational in that warp drive was off-line. To make matters worse, Tucker had no idea how to get the warp drive operational, as Defiant was from one hundred years in the future and Tucker was in no way familiar with this futuristic technology. Archer was less then sympathetic when Tucker explained this to him, ordering him to get the ship fully operational soon or he would find another chief engineer. T'Pol suggested that Tucker use the alien workers found on board to help him, as they might be more familiar with the Defiant's technology. Tucker's dilemma was further compounded when it was determined that Slar, a Gorn foreman that the Tholians used to work on the ship, was stealing key engine components and killing members of the engineering department. Eventually, Archer hunted down and killed Slar. Subsequently, the components were found and Tucker was able to get the warp drive online so the Defiant''could rendezvous with the other Starfleet vessels that were battling the rebel forces. Later, Tucker was instrumental in saving the ''Defiant from being destroyed by the [[ISS Avenger (NX-09)|ISS Avenger]]. Tucker found Phlox sabotaging key ship components such as shields and weapons systems in order to give the Avenger a significant advantage. Tucker managed to overpower Phlox and restore shields and weapons systems. His actions were paramount in allowing the Defiant to eventually overtake and destroy the Avenger. Becoming Emperor : "Long live Emperor Tucker!. Long live Empress T'Pol!. Long live the Empire!." : — Thousands of Terran people in Rome Then after the Defiant reaches Earth, and Hoshi Sato was about to declare herself as Empress of the Terran Empire, and planning on executing T'Pol, Tucker used the turbolift to get to the bridge along with Major Reed as he had killed Sergeant Mayweather, and Tucker strangled Sato and then broke her neck in front of the bridge crew, as he also avenged Archer's death. After Tucker killed Sato, Commander Tucker hails Starfleet Command and declaring himself as the new Emperor of the Terran Empire. Then he came to T'Pol and allowed to spare her life, he would allow her people to join as equals rather than slaves if he would allow T'Pol to become his Empress, and rule the Empire together. Then T'Pol agrees to accept his proposal as she will become his Empress and his bride. After the Vulcans became equals of the Terran Empire, Emperor Tucker allows Imperial Starfleet to engage the Romulan Star Empire, and planning to steal cloaking devices and mounted for a fleet of Terran Imperial vessels, while Empress T'Pol managed to support Imperial Vulcan troops to storm the capital city of Romulus in the late 2150s. After the Romulan Star Empire was defeated, both Emperor Tucker and Empress T'Pol gave birth to their first child, a daughter named T'Mir who became the first Terran-Vulcan female hybrid and became part of the new family better known as the Tucker Dynasty in the mid 22nd century. Then several years later in the mid 2160s, both Tucker and T'Pol had another child, a son named Lorian which one day, he or T'Mir can take their heir to the Imperial throne for the future of the Empire, and planning their invasion against the Federation in the late-24th century. Forming an Alliance of Empires Emperor Tucker and Empress T'Pol are forming a strong and powerful coalition between the Terran Empire, the Centauran Empire, the Vulcan Empire, the Andorian Empire, and the Tellarite Empire which allows five species to join a powerful alliance after the defeat of the Romulan Star Empire in 2160. This coalition is better known as the Terran Empire Alliance. Many years later, the Denobulan Empire, and the Orion Empire join the Alliance and find some Terran rebels who keep attacking Imperial vessels as they were able to find one of their bases on Trialas IV, Weytahn, and on other planets. Then the Alliance were able to find more alien and Terran rebels in the Rigel system, where their battle lasted for four months. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Political leaders Category:Dark mirror universe